This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A common type of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system is a multi-split HVAC system, which may also be generally referred to as a ductless system. A typical multi-split HVAC system includes indoor and outdoor units and a programmable thermostat. The thermostat may be external to and remotely located from the indoor and outdoor units.
Another type of HVAC system includes single-split wall-mounted air conditioners, which are commonly used in Asian. This example air conditioner includes an outdoor unit split from the indoor unit. The outside unit includes the compressor and is located outside the room. The indoor unit or air handler includes the evaporator and is located in the room.